Puella Magi Yui Magica
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: Hiiragi Yui was a normal girl. But one day, she and her best friend Mei wander into a witches barrier by accident, and Mei gets killed. After Yui is saved by another magical girl ,Setsuna, she makes a wish to bring Mei back to life - which we all know will only end up badly. Follow Yui through a tale of friendship, sadness, tragedy and loss. Set just before the anime begins.


**Hello! So I recently watched Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and it was by far one of the best anime I've even seen. I don't much like Kazumi Magica though, as little as I've read. Anyway! This idea struck me like a brick to the face. I was randomly doodling, and before I knew it I was trying to design a witch's familiar. And that led to designing a magical girl outfit. And that lead to a plot line that's still in the works as I type! I just need to get this first chapter out. **

**Summary: Hiiragi Yui was a normal girl until the day she wandered into a witch's barrier along with her best friend, Tsuyoshi Mei. She is barely saved by a residential magical girl, but Mei is not so lucky. She is killed by the witch, leading a traumatized Yui to use her wish to bring her back to life. Knowing that this life will be dangerous, part of the wish is that Mei will not remember being her friend. And so begins the tales of Yui as she joins forces with three other magical girls, and another much further down the road.**

**Chapter 1: My Wish**

Two girls wearing the Mitakihara Middle School uniform walked down the road together. One had long, straight brown hair, the other sporting medium length blond hair. As they meandered their way down the street, they talked casually.

"So, Yui-chan," The blonde began, "do you want to come over to my house after we're finished at the cafe? I grew some more of the sweet peas you love so much!" The brunette squealed in excitement.

"Yes! They're so delicious! This is one perk of having a gardener for a best friend!" She cheered excitedly, her bright blue eyes sparkling in delight. "Thanks, Mei-chan!" The blonde, now identified as Tsuyoshi Mei, giggled lightly.

"It's no problem, Yui." They walked along the street, eventually passing one of the many shops along the way. In front of the Mitakihara Bridal Shop, Mei stopped suddenly, looking at one of the walls. "Hey, Yui-chan? What do you think this is?" She asked, gesturing to something sticking out of the wall. It was a black circular ball with pointed ends, and it was currently pulsing quietly.

Hiiragi Yui looked over her best friend's shoulder at the offending object. "I dunno," She responded, "but it doesn't look good." She frowned. "I think we should leave it alone." She added, as Mei crept closer. Said girl ignored Yui's advice, instead trying to pull it out of the wall. Once she got her hand wrapped around it, she yanked harshly, and it slid out of the wall fairly quickly. As she held it, Mei's hand began to burn. The pain got quite unbearable pretty fast, so she dropped it with a hiss.

As it hit the floor, the area immediately surrounding it began to turn bright and shiny, as if someone had spilled oil there. Both girls leaned in close to look at it, but before they could, they were falling.

They fell for a good minute, with their eyes squeezed shut, before landing painfully on their rumps with an 'oof'. Opening their eyes, the girls found themselves in what they thought was a wedding. Upon looking closer, the room was empty and the colors were distorted. At the altar, there stood a large lump of... well, they weren't sure what it was.

Finally standing, Yui whispered to her friend,"I think... I think we should get out of here," She tugged on Mei's sleeve. "C'mon, we better go... We shouldn't intrude..." She was quite weary of their situation, and, for the most part, afraid. But it seemed Mei had no such intentions.

Ignoring Yui's words, she started forward toward the altar. "Hello?" She called the lump. "Who's there?" A loud groaning was heard and the lump began to take shape. Just as Mei was beginning to make out what it could be, the aisle she was walking down seemed to extend tenfold and she could not see it anymore. As she took another few steps, little birds began to appear in the air around her. They tweeted furiously, looking quite angry, and tried to shoo her back.

"Mei, we should really go... We're not supposed to be here...!" Yui tried to reason with her friend, but to no avail.

"Come on, Yui, I want to know what this place is!" Mei exclaimed excitedly, pushing past the guard birds and running ahead. With a deep sigh, Yui ran to catch up.

The birds, though, did not like this. They chirped more insistently, appearing to twist and morph and grow larger and more grotesque. A gooey black liquid began to seep down the walls and out of the beaks of the creatures. Shadows moved and took form, all seeming to be guarding the form at the altar. The birds began to fling black feathers at the girls, and one managed to graze Yui's shoulder.

"Ouch!" She cried, as her arm began to bleed. "They're like knives, Mei! We need to go!" She called out, much more frantic than before. But her friend simply continued running down the aisle. All the figures and creatures in the room began to close in on them.

"Mei!" She shrieked as the creature at the altar stood up. It stumbled a bit, and Yui finally figured out what it was. It was some hideous, grotesque _thing _wearing a wedding dress. It growled lowly, a deep rumble that reverberated throughout the room. Time seemed to stand still as Yui watched t unfold: The disfigured bride raced forward with inhuman speed toward Mei, and suddenly everything stopped. All Yui could hear was her heart, which was racing.

And then time resumed. Something black and bloody was protruding from the back of Mei, and her figure slumped forward. The bride lifted it's hand and with a mere wave of it, Mei's bloody corpse was flung across the room. It hit the wall, and a loud, obtrusive sound rang out. Oh, Yui realized, she was screaming. She raced toward Mei's body, and knelt before it.

"Mei," she called, her voice nearly failing her, "Mei, wake up, come on, let's go home..." She murmured. She heard a screech and the beating of wings, and she remembered the creatures behind her. Slowly turning around, she saw the bride was making it's way toward her, a dark red, twisted grin on it's face. The long claws on it's hand were still stained with Mei's blood. Closing her eyes and accepting her fate, Yui gave into the darkness...

But nothing happened. Hearing a loud slash, she opened her eyes, and saw a flash of green streak in front of her. Mesmerized, she watched as the bride was cut into tiny pieces within no more than a minute. It's body dissipated, and left in it's wake was the orb thing that had sucked Yui and Mei into this hole mess. Suddenly they were back in the real world.

Finally the green flash held still ling enough for her to see what it was. As it turns out, it was a person. A girl, probably Yui's age. Staring right at her.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked, and Yui nodded numbly. "Good. Sorry I couldn't make it in time to save your friend." She jutted her head out, gesturing at Mei's body.

Sorry? She was SORRY? Yui's best friend had just been murdered right in front of her by something that wasn't even human, and this girl was _**SORRY?**_**  
**

"S'okay," she ended up mumbling instead. Finally she came to her senses just enough to realize a thanks was in order. Slowly standing on very shaky legs, she bowed. "Um, thank you," She said as best she could, "for saving me." The girl in green grinned, and with a flash, she was back in normal clothes versus the outfit she had been wearing.

"No problem. Anyway, I gotta go-" She was turning to leave, but Yui put a hand on her shoulder (partly to steady herself, partly to stop her from leaving).

"Wait... what was that thing...?" Suddenly a white rabbit cat thing appeared on the girl's other shoulder.

"That was a witch." It said simply.

"A witch...? Yui mumbled. The green girl looked shocked for a moment.

"Wait- you can see him?" Yui nodded, confused. Should she not be able to? "Kyubei, does she have potential or something?" She asked the thing.

"Well, some, yes. Not nearly as much as there could be, but she will do." He hopped off of the green girl's shoulder and onto Yui's. "Yui Hiiragi, do you have a wish?" Tilting her head in confusion, he clarified. "I would like you to make a contract with me to become a magical girl. But to do so requires you to make a wish, any wish in the world. But, you should know, the life of a magical girl is dangerous. You are destined to fight witches and collect the grief seeds they spawn. Whatever wish you make; it best be a wish you would sell your soul for."

Yui stood for a moment, comprehending. A wish... to trade her life for... Wait, life. Mei-chan.

"I... I do have a wish." She nodded her head. Kyubei tilted it's head, telling her to go on. "My best friend Mei - she was killed by that witch, just now. My wish... my wish is that she is able to come back to life." She paused, and thought carefully about his words. "The life of a magical girl is dangerous for anyone involved, correct?" Kyubei nodded. "Then, I'd like to ask that she also not remember ever being my friend. That... is my wish." She finished.

Kyubei jumped onto the ground and looked up at Yui. "Very well. Your wish will be granted. Now, hold still - I must retrieve your soul gem." He leaped in the air, and his ears reached out and into her chest. A mighty pain erupted throughout her, and she tried her best to stay calm. A moment later, the pain was gone, and floating in front of her was a deep purple gem encased in gold metalwork.

"It's... beautiful," She commented.

"It is your soul gem, the source of your power." Kyubei explained.

"So you made a contract," The green girl said bitterly. Yui blinked innocently.

"Is that a bad thing?" She sighed and shook her head.

"No, no, I guess not. But it's something I would never wish upon anyone." She held out her hand to Yui. "My name's Makoto Setsuna, nice to meet ya. Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other. But, for now, I gotta go. You go to itakihara Middle School, right? Meet me on the roof tomorrow." And with that, she turned and left.

Kyubei hopped up on her shoulder. "Would you like to come home with me tonight? I can sneak you some dinner," Yui offered to him.

"I would be most grateful," He said monotonously. "However, first I assume you would like to make sure your wish worked?" Yui nodded. "Try Mei's house." And with that, she was off.

* * *

Just as she was about to knock on Mei's door, she heard a familiar humming coming from the side of their house. Walking around to the sideyard, she saw Mei working on her garden as usual. Walking up to her with a smile, she said, "Ah, hello Mei-chan!" Said girl looked up, somewhat startled, before smiling.

"Hello Hiiragi-san, what can I do for you?" Yui tried her best not to break out crying right there on the spot. 'Hiiragi-san'... it honestly broke Yui's heart.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just in the neighborhood and simply wanted to say hello."

"Oh, well, it's good to see a familiar face. I've had the strangest headache and deja vu today," Mei stated with a frown, shaking her head. A moment later she was smiling again. "Oh, Hiiragi-san, would you like some sweet peas? I picked them for some reason, and I don't eat them. Neither does my family... why did I grow them, I wonder?" She trailed off. "Anyway, here. You can have them if you like." she held out a small bucket of sweet peas. Once again Yui had to repress her tears.

"Oh, why thank you, Mei-" She stopped herself, before correcting, "Tsuyoshi-san! How kind of you! I actually love sweet peas!" She smiled a bright smile, as a tear or two leaked out.

"Oh, well then I'll continue to grow them for you!"

"Oh, no that's not necessary, anyway, I really must be going! I'll see you at school!" She exclaimed, walking away quickly. She had to get away before she broke down.

Once she arrived at the park down the street from Mei's house, she collapsed onto a bench and sobbed her eyes out until the sun's light faded away.

* * *

And thats a wrap. I like that chapter! Although I might accidentally rush the story. Let me know, okay?


End file.
